freshbeatbandfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiki
Kiki is a member of the Fresh Beat Band being the guitarist and lead vocalist of the band. She is a trained opera singer, an achieved violinist and a tap dancer. She is portrayed by Yvette Gonzales-Nacer. Kiki is a very energetic and bubbly person who loves to sing and dance. Her favorite catchphrase is "Kickin" and her favorite colors are pink and white. She wears a pink jacket with white sleeves and a pink striped shirt underneath. With it she wears a pink skirt with white leggings beneath it. She also wears a pink bracelet, a pink necklace and a pink headband. Her jacket has a guitar emblem on it. Her pajamas are white with polka dots. With them she wears flamingo slippers. In Rock the Luau she has flip flops on her feet Kiki loves to sing and dance as she is always willing to learn a new song or a new dance. In "Let's Boogie" she even creates her own. She is very headstrong, as seen in "Smoothies To Go-Go", and it is very hard to stop her once she's put her mind to something. Besides being a guitarist Kiki is also a very talented opera singer and violinist. In "Sing With Me" she wishes to sing an opera duet with Shout and sings quite well. As for the violin, Kiki has been seen playing the instrument many times such as in "Doggone It", where she uses her violin to bring Banjo closer, "Hip-Hop Hoedown", where she uses it to play country music, and "Loco Legs" where she uses it to play along in the song. She also played the ukelele in "Rock The Luau". Trivia *As her name implies, Yvette Gonzales-Nacer may be married. *According to "Back To School", Kiki's favorite song is "Tap It Out". *Nacer's hair was believed to be fake by some fans but was found to be real after certain episodes like "Bounce The House". *Kiki's Hair is black in during the first few episodes of Season 2 rather then brown, like in Season 1. Her hair, while not as much, is brown in "Giant Pumpkin" but black again in "The Fresh Beats in Toyland". *Nacer's costume has a pink miniskirt or shorts underneath in the event her dress rises to high. This can be seen in "Bounce the House" when she jumps in the bouncy house. *Kiki is the only Fresh Beat so far to have an episode with her name in it. *Kiki has four episodes that focus on her and one she shares with Shout. #"Let's Boogie" deals with Kiki making a new dance the rest of the Fresh Beats have trouble learning. #"Smoothies to Go-Go" deals with Kiki taking on to much with her allegro skates. #"The Case of The Missing Violin deals with Kiki's missing violin. #"Kiki's Kickin Chorus" deals with Kiki creating a chorus for a new song. #"Sing With Me" deals with Kiki and Shout wondering what song they should sing together after they find they want to sing two different songs. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Members of the Fresh Beat Band